dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 5 Page 1
Chapter 5: The Car Ride and the Sorting “Gohan, come on or you’ll miss the train!” Chi-Chi yelled Gohan’s voice yelled through the forest, “OKAY!” Then, a stray ki blast hurled through the forest at top speed, almost hitting Chi-Chi. Gohan appeared moments later, looking into the forest. Gohan yelled, “Vegeta, try aiming for me not my mother!” Vegeta appeared in front of Gohan a second later. Then, he grabbed Gohan’s tail, making Gohan wince in pain for a few seconds, then, Gohan grabbed Vegeta’s arm and threw him into a mountain. Vegeta reappeared, and dusted himself off, “Good, you’ve been able to overcome almost all the pain when I grabbed your tail. It will probably be as powerful as mine was in a few months, as long as you train while you’re at that wizard school of course.” Chi-Chi looked at Gohan’s tail, “I still don’t see why we can’t just cut it off again. You, Trunks, Goten, and Gohan were fine without your tails Vegeta.” Vegeta looked at Chi-Chi, “A saiyan getting their tail grown back two times is a miracle, especially for a half breed like your son. I will not allow all the saiyans to grow up without a tail. Your son, spouse of Kakarot, is the only saiyan so far to have their tail grow back at all, so he will keep his tail and be the only saiyan with their dignity still.” Gohan nodded, “Yeah mom. I mean, it took me along time to get used to walking without a tail, think about what the kids at Hogwarts will think if I can’t walk.” Chi-Chi looked thoughtful, “Well, I guess you can keep it. As long as no one sees it, it can stay on.” Gohan said, “Don’t worry. I’ll be wearing robes and I’ll have it wrapped around my waist.” Chi-Chi nodded, “Alright, now come on you two, everyone’s at Capsule Corp and we only have an hour to find the station.” Gohan replied, “Don’t worry, Hagrid showed me where he station is, so we can just use Instant Transmission to get there.” Vegeta yelled, “Well let’s get going already then!!” grabbed Vegeta and Chi-Chi, used Instant Transmission, and then arrived in Capsule Corp, where they’re friends were ready to say goodbye. Everyone got Gohan good bye presents, which could be useful in a lot of different situations. Bulma and Vegeta tracked down the 4 star Dragonball and gave it to Gohan (in this story, I had Goku get forced to write a will by Chi-Chi and gave all his most valuable possessions to Gohan) who jumped for joy. Dende and Mr. Popo gave Gohan Goku’s Power Pole because since everyone could fly up to the Look Out now, there was no use for the Power Pole. Korin and Yajerobie gave Gohan a endless supply of Senzu Beans, courtesy of the dragon Shenron. Future Trunks (who came back to say he beat future Android 17 and 18, and Cell), made a replica of his sword for Gohan, but the blade was mixed with diamond and Katchin, making it indestructible. Piccolo, Master Roshi, and Tien who had a really tough time doing this, taught Gohan how to read people’s minds. Goten made Gohan a good luck card and Gohan said he’d always keep it with him, making Gohan giggle with happiness. As Krillen and Eighteen’s gifts were revealed, Chi-Chi gasped, “We have 15 minutes to get there. Alright, I have the plane to get back home, so we have everything. Thank you for the party Bulma, and thank you all for your wonderful gifts. Let’s go Gohan.” Gohan nodded, “Alright, bye everybody!” Everyone said bye to Gohan, and Gohan picked up the capsules with his presents and other things in them, and grabbed his mother’s and Goten’s hand. He concentrated on King’s Cross, and used Instant Transmission to arrive at the front of the station. Chi-Chi asked, “Well, what Platform are you supposed to get off at sweetie?” Gohan answered, “Platform 9 ¾, I think. But I checked with a guard earlier yesterday and he said there wasn’t a platform like that.” Chi-Chi nodded, “Dumbledore explained that to me. He said that you run into the column that’s between the signs Platform 9 and 10.” Gohan yelled, “WHAT?! But I’ll kill myself!” Chi-Chi laughed, “No, you’re head’s just as thick as your fathers, you’ll live. And besides, it’s not like you haven’t done more dangerous things.” Gohan nodded. Running into a column was like getting a massage when compared to getting hit by Frieza. Chi-Chi hugged her son, “Well, good luck Gohan, I love you.” Gohan smiled, “Love you to mom.” Chi-Chi then left to the front of the train station, leaving Gohan there thinking to himself. Okay, this is it Gohan thought. A voice from behind said, “We have got to stop meeting like this Gohan.” Gohan turned to see the Weasleys and Harry behind him. Harry grinned, “Don’t you agree Gohan?” Gohan smiled, “Well, I don’t know.” Mrs. Weasley said, “Well come on let’s get going. Fred and George, you first.” One by one the Weasleys went into the column, leaving Harry, Ron and Gohan left to go through. Harry said, “Alright, let’s go.” The three charged at the pillar, but when they made contact they all crashed into it, falling to the ground. Gohan just staggered for a few seconds, then went back to normal. A man asked them, “Are you alright?” Harry answered quickly, “Lost control of the trolley.” Ron and Gohan nodded in response. As the man left, Ron said, “Why didn’t it open?” As Harry and Ron talked about it, Gohan looked at the pillar in shock. He saw a few cracks in it where he had run into it! Gohan quickly stood in front of the cracks to hide what he did. Gohan looked at the clock, “Guys, when does the train leave again?” Ron answered, “Exactly at 11, why?” The boys looked at the clock again and saw it was 11:01! Ron moaned, “We missed the train!” Harry said, “Why don’t we just wait for your parents?” Ron answered, “They can apparate, and they didn’t do it to get here because we aren’t old enough to apparate.” Harry asked, “Well, let’s just wait by the car and”- Ron said suddenly, “Wait, the car! We can drive to Hogwarts using the car.” Gohan said, “But we aren’t old enough to drive.” Ron remarked, “I’ve seen my dad do it loads of times. Besides, we don’t have anywhere to go.” Harry nodded, “You do have a point Ron.” Gohan thought, All I need to do is Instant Transmission myself to wherever Dumbledore is, that’s my mode of transportation. Then again, if I say no and arrive at school they’ll wonder how I got there. I guess I have no choice Gohan said, “Well, let’s get going then.” In a few minutes they were in the air, soaring high above the clouds. After being seen by people and Harry pointing out people don’t see cars fly usually, Ron activated the cloaking device installed into the car. While they were flying, Gohan finished making the 4 star dragon ball a necklace, and hung it around his neck with pride. As they saw the train, the cloaking device wore off. Ron said, “Let’s get closer.” Soon, they descended below the clouds and inches from the train track. Harry asked, “Where’s the train?” Page 2 Category:Fan Fiction